


Stolen Kisses, Flitting Touches

by moonmantaeil



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmantaeil/pseuds/moonmantaeil
Summary: Mysterious transfer student catches Moon Taeil's friends' attention
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Stolen Kisses, Flitting Touches

**Author's Note:**

> I love NCT as a whole but TAEIL and YUTA have all of my heart.
> 
> This is my first ship au for this fandom so I thought it's only right that start with my ults. There are not enough words to describe how much i adore these two 💚💚💚
> 
> please be nice to me
> 
> not beta'ed. english is not my first language.
> 
> kudos/comments are very much appreciated 🥰

“I don’t know about you guys but I kinda feel bad for that guy.”

Taeil looks up at his friend Jungwoo and follows his line of vision and he wasn’t he even surprised when he saw Nakamoto Yuta at the end of it.

It’s been three weeks since the new guy came to their university and Jungwoo, being the sweetheart that he is, doesn’t like how the new guy is always sitting alone. He even surprised Taeil with how much he already knows about the new guy despite not even talking to him.

_He’s Japanese but he’s lived here in South Korea for a while now- five years so he’s fluent. He majors in Arts and Design and he’s pretty good! I heard he’s even worked on a manghwa before. Oh! And he’s like a soccer god! I heard the university team’s been trying to woo him into joining. I just don’t know why he transferred so late? Like, he’s on his third year now. I personally wouldn’t want a new environment at this point in my life._

His eyes linger on the transferee a little and he heard his friend choke on his side when Yuta looked at their direction.

“Shit” he hears Jungwoo mumble under his breath as he wipes the soda that came out of his nose with tissue.

“If you’re feeling so bad for him why don’t you go up to him and introduce yourself? Not gonna lie he could really use some company.” Taeyong, their other friend suggested.

Jungwoo chuckles at the suggestion. “Yeah. Maybe if he actually tries to relax a little and drop the glare that he always has on his face. He’s so handsome but that glare makes him scary. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him smile even.”

“Well smiling to himself would just make him look creepy.”

Taeil chuckles softly as he imagined the picture Taeyong just painted in his head.

“What are we looking at?”

Taeil rolls his eyes at the sound of the voice. He doesn’t need to turn to know who it is.

“None of your business?” Taeyong answers for the group.

“Aww you wound me sweetcheeks.” Taeil watches as Taeyong answers Lucas with a glare.

It wasn’t until he felt someone sit beside him that he looked away from his friend.

“Is that all you’re having?” Taeil turns to see Johnny crowding his personal space, giving his choice of lunch- a half eaten mixed vegetable salad- a disapproving look.

“I’m still full from breakfast.” Taeil answered plainly.

Johnny and his gang have been regularly visiting Taeil’s group during lunch at least twice a week. It’s obvious to everybody with eyes that Johnny has a thing for Taeil which, for whatever reason, only came to light for Taeil once his friends pointed it out.

 _Hyung he literally looks at you like we don’t exist_ is what Jungwoo told him after Johnny and his gang left after that one time they sat at their table without an invitation. _I’d find it creepy if he’s not so good-looking_ he added that only earned him a glare from Taeyong.

Truthfully, Johnny isn’t really _that_ bad. He’s actually pretty nice, at least to Taeil and his friends. The only reason why his friends hate his guts so much is because Johnny has that typical frat boy rep. Everybody in his gang does. Everybody knows about their monthly parties that they host in their Sigma house that usually ends up with university patrol cars putting the party to an end. It is during one of those parties that Johnny first saw Taeil and he just couldn’t stay away from the younger.

“Come on, you should eat more..” Johnny tells him, gently placing a pack of triangular sandwich in front of him. Taeil moved his chair a little away from Johnny’s before looking straight ahead, his eyes locking with Yuta’s who remains seated three tables away.

“Johnny you’re not at one of your parties can you give Taeil hyung some space?” Taeyong chastises the other, earning him a dirty glare. To Taeil’s relief, Johnny actually grabbed his backpack that he dropped on the floor when they came and stood up.

“We have soccer training, I’ll see you around Taeil.” Johnny announced instead, his friends following his lead.

Taeil forced a tight-lipped smile and Johnny took that as a win, walking away but not before running his thumb on Taeil’s cheek.

Taeil heard a loud thud three tables over and found the Japanese transferee glaring at his untouched food tray.

🌙⚽️🌙⚽️

“You’re upset.” It’s not a question. It’s a fact.

It’s been twenty minutes since he came and he got nothing but a silent treatment.

He sighs and collapses on the other end of the couch just looking at the boy who has his whole heart.

“Yuta.”

He was answered with a deep sigh before the blonde turned to look at him.

Taeil wanted to laugh at how absolutely cute his boyfriend is when he sulks. He’s seen him sulky before but this one really takes the cake.

_He first met Yuta when the Japanese transferred to his class on their Junior year. Yuta didn’t look much different then and now. It’s how he insists on wearing his uniform unbuttoned, his white graphic shirt on full display. His ears adorning more than a few piercings, a perpetual glare on his handsome face. Everybody was scared of him. Even the known school bullies never tried to cross with him. Taeil was only forced to interact with the new transfer student because he’s the Vice President of the student council and is tasked to welcome any transfer students (_ make them feel at home despite the new environment. you’re god at that! - their adviser used to say _)._

_He was surprised to know that the guy with the perpetual glare on his face is actually the nicest, most sincere person he will ever meet in his life. And when he smiles, the whole world pales in comparison. It took him a full minute to say something when Yuta confessed to him about liking him since the first day they met. He told him how Taeil is the only one who didn’t walk the opposite direction when they saw him coming, the only who didn’t flinch and shake when he’s not in the mood, the only one who actually asked him if he’s okay. Taeil didn’t know exactly what to say to him when he confessed, everything felt surreal and Yuta was more than understanding. But when Yuta asked him out for dinner he had no reason to say no. Yuta asked him if he could hold his hand on their fourth date, and asked him if he could kiss him on their seventh. Taeil didn’t realize how much he has fallen for the guy and he’s happy he did because four years later, they are just as happy, if not more._

“He’s so annoying!” Taeil lets a little giggle out. He watches as his boyfriend’s eyebrows meet in pure distaste, probably recalling how Johnny has touched him earlier.

“I’m okay with him sitting next to you, bothering you a little but fuck! You have no idea how hard it was for me not to run over to your table and just put him in his place!”

Taeil saw how much Yuta is shaking with how mad he is so he crawls up to him and draped his body over the younger’s, placing his head on his boyfriend’s chest, closing his eyes.

“You were the one who wanted to keep our relationship a secret.” he reminded the younger. He feels Yuta’s arms wrap around him and he sighs in contentment. There is no place else he feels safer than in his boyfriend’s arms.

“You know why. I don’t want you getting a bad reputation because you’re _with_ me.”

Taeil remembers that day they had this conversation.

_Yuta surprised him with the news that he’s transferring to Taeil’s university the next semester. When Taeil asked him what brought about the decision, Yuta only shrugs. It puzzled Taeil for a while. It took them forever to decide what uni to attend, not wanting to get in the way of the other’s dream. Taeil knew Yuta wanted to go to a college solely dedicated to Arts and Design while Yuta knows about his love for Literature. When Taeil told him he’s considering taking up an Art major so they can be together, Yuta flipped. They fought over it and that was the biggest fight they’ve had in their history, when they were barely six months in the relationship. It took Yuta weeks to convince Taeil that no matter the distance, he will always be Taeil’s. He will not look at anybody else because there’s nobody else that can make him feel the way Taeil does. It took weeks for Teail to be okay with the idea of going to his chosen university three hours away from his lover’s. It was hard at first but they both saw how much effort the other is willing to give and they made it work. They video call every night before they go to sleep. Yutamessages him all the time even during classes which Taeil had to reprimand him about. They see each other during holidays, Taeil doing most of the travelling since Yuta’s college is much closer to home than his. Yuta gives him spontaneous visits because his class got cancelled and he knows Taeil’s classes are over for the day. They have phone sex and sometimes even turn on the video if they’re feeling extra horny. They were doing okay. Better than okay._

_That is until last semester when Taeil told him about a party he went to with his friends Taeyong and Jungwoo. About how a certain guy started showing up at their lunch table making conversations with them. It went on for months and Yuta just couldn’t sit still. He trusts Taeil and knows Taeil’s heart but he can’t simply not do anything about it. When he told the older about his plans of transferring, Taeil was ecstatic which made Yuta very happy. That didn’t mean they didn’t talk about how Yuta would leave everything behind though. How transferring could have a certain effect on his dreams and Yuta assured him that he’s confident with his skills and that any company who would reject his application would be dumb not to see that._

_“I only have one request babe..” Taeil’s smile faltered, waiting for his boyfriend to continue._

_“Can we keep our relationship a secret?”_

_As soon as Yuta saw the smile completely disappear form his boyfriend’s pretty face, he held his hands and brought them to his lips._

_“Stop overthinking baby. You have a reputation to keep and I am_ me _.”_

 _Yuta’s heart wanted to beat out of his chest when Taeil got so mad at him for even suggesting it. Arguing that he could care less about what people think about him when people find out that his boyfriend is the perfect visual representation of a bad guy from some comic book._ They don’t know you like I do _he insisted and Yuta’s never been more in love._

_“Give me three months babe. Three months, and then you can announce to the whole university that I am yours.”_

_Taeil didn’t understand why and was still whining about it even when the semester started. He’s constantly complaining to Yuta how hard it is to keep up the act when his boyfriend is only a few tables or buildings away but he can’t do anything about it. Taeil punched him pretty hard on his chest when Yuta reasoned out that he wanted to be a boyfriend that Taeil can be proud of, clearly offending the older with just the thought of it being a need for the younger._

I have never been not proud of you. _Taeil cried in his chest when he pulled the older close. Yuta knew that. There was never a time when the older made him feel insufficient, insecure. He just loves Taeil so much that he wants to be someone deserving to be with him._

“I don’t care about reputations. It’s been years baby and we’re still not moving on from this topic.” Yuta didn’t have to see it to know the older has a deep frown on his face.

Yuta gently tilts his boyfriend’s chin up so he could look at him in the eyes.

“I know. And I love you and I thank you for that,” he pressed his lips against the other’s. “You trust me right?”

Yuta smiled his perfect smile when it didn’t even take a beat before Taeil’s nodding his head. “You know I do.”

He pressed another kiss on the older’s lips before he answered. “Thank you. And besides..” Yuta released Taeil’s chin so he could go back to resting his head on his chest, “I know you’re having a fun time keeping your friends in the dark. Just imagine the look on their faces when you break the news to them.”

“You’re evil.” Yuta giggles as his boyfriend playfully hits him in the chest. “I have to admit though, as much as it is hard making time for both you and them, it is kinda fun seeing Jungwoo get worked up because you’re sitting by yourself again.”

🌙⚽️🌙⚽️

“He’s looking this way!” Jungwoo whisper shoutedas he pretended to be doing anything else other than observing Taeil’s boyfriend. Taeil wanted to really laugh this time.

“Can you be any more obvious?” Taeyong snorts at him.

Taeil turns his head to Yuta’s direction and he swears he saw Yuta grin a little.

“Did he just smile?” Apparently, Taeyong saw it too.

“No way! You’re seeing things!” Jungwoo insisted, most likely in denial. “Oh! I heard the soccer team finally got him to join!”

Taeil turned his head so fast he thinks he had a whiplash. That’s news to him.

“No way?” it was Taeyong who piped up.

Jungwoo nods his head, looking smug, feeling proud to be the source of another simple trivia.

“I overheard Coach Kim screaming about it to the other coaches when I passed by their office last week.

 _Is this his plan all along?_ Taeil thought to himself while he does his best not to blush in front of his friends.

“What’s up?”

Taeil’s high was disturbed when he heard the question.

His eyes automatically travelled to Yuta’s direction and saw the glare back on his boyfriend’s handsome face.

“I’m glad to see you had an actual food for lunch today.” Taeil looked down in front of him to see the leftovers from his bibimbap.

“Yeah. I skipped breakfast.” he answered with a small smile.

The watches as a big smile blooms on Johnny’s face at the acknowledgement.

“We have a game next Saturday. I was wondering if you guys would come.” 

“Is this an open invitation for the group or just Taeil hyung?” Jungwoo asked, humor clear in his tone.

“You all should come.” Johnny answers the question without looking away from Taeil.

“Wow I felt the sincerity in that.” Jungwoo mumbles as he rolled his eyes.

“If I’m free on the day, maybe I will come.” Taeil feels all eyes on him the moment his opened his mouth. He looked over at Johnny when he felt the other literally vibrating next to him.

“Y-yeah.. uhh.. yes.. I- I’ll see you there..”

_Did he just stutter?_

Taeil felt a little bad. He felt like somehow he’s leading Johnny on but he argues to himself that he didn’t need any invites to go see a soccer game. Apparently, Jungwoo thought so too when Taeyong brought the topic up once Johnny’s group left.

🌙⚽️🌙⚽️

Taeil was running his finger through the binds of the book neatly arranged on the shelf. He’s looking for a reference he needs for a project when he felt a hand on the small of his back. He turned so fast to see who the culprit was only to smile when he realizes he’s face to face _in the library_ with the love of his life.

“Hi.” Yuta greets him with his bright smile that would put the sun to shame.

“Hello stranger” Taeil greets back, smiling just as bright. “Aren’t you standing a bit too close?”

Yuta chuckles before looking around and when he found no other soul, he leaned in for a quick kiss.

“I heard from a little birdie that you joined the soccer team?” Taeil asked in his low voice when Yuta stepped back to pretend to be looking for references too.

“Is that little bird’s name Jungwoo?” the older smiles at the question.

“So it’s true? I can’t believe you didn’t tell me. You know I’d support you all the way..”

Yuta stopped scanning over the book titles to look at his boyfriend. He steps back to appreciate how especially cute he looks today wearing his favorite soft gray sweater that’s about two sizes too big on him, black skinnies, his white Converse and the black beret on his head.

“You dressed up really cute today I couldn’t help but come to you.”

Yuta is not one to skimp on his praises for Taeil but this definitely caught him by surprise. It’s been more than a month since school started but this is the first time Yuta’s this close to him.

“Are you flirting with me? I have to let you know I have a very jealous boyfriend.” Taeil fought his blush away by acting so smug about it.

He thought how nice it would be to be able to teleport when he heard his boyfriend chuckle. He wants nothing more than for them both to be in Yuta’s place right now so they could act careless.

“I won’t be surprised if he’s the jealous type. I mean, look at you.”

Taeil wanted nothing more than to wipe that smirk off his face.

“Taeil hyung?” He watches as Yuta took a couple of quick steps away from him and busied himself looking at the titles of the books. _He really is fast on his feet._ Taeil thought to himself smiling.

“Over here Jungwoo.” Taeil waves at the younger when he poked his head in the aisle they were in.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you hyung- oh?” Taeil follows the younger’s line of vision and saw that he’s looking at Yuta.

“Hey. Aren’t you the new guy in the soccer team?”

The oldest watches as Yuta turns his head to their direction and acknowledged the question with just a simple nod.

Jungwoo smiled so brightly at him and offered his hand for a shake.

“I’m Jungwoo and this is Tael hyung, we’re from the Literature department. You are?”

Taeil had to stifle a laugh when he saw Yuta doing his best to act, shaking the offered hand before he even speak.

“Yuta. Arts and Design.”

The moment Yuta let the smallest smile slip on his face it was over.

“Oh my God! Do you actually know how to smile?”

Taeil had to slap the boy’s shoulder to keep his voice down.

“Sorry..” Jungwoo at least realized what he did. “We always see you sitting alone at lunch. You should join us the next time you see us! If not, we’re coming for you!”

Taeil knew the moment Yuta really smiled at Jungwoo that they are about to bring out their best acting skills moving forward.

🌙⚽️🌙⚽️

The following days have been the most enjoyable for Taeil since he started university. Stolen kisses in the library, flitting touches under their lunch table while they pretend to be casual about everything.

Everything was fun until Friday came.

Taeil and his friends, now with Yuta as an addition are enjoying their lunch when Johnny came alone.

“Oh? I didn’t know you know you guys know each other?” Johnny asked as soon as he’s seated next to Taeil.

“We do now!” Jungwoo happily answers the question. “Yuta hyung isn’t as scary once we got to know him.”

“Yuta? Scary? He just doesn’t smile as often but he’s a really nice guy! And definitely good at soccer. Definitely your type!”

Taeil saw the tips of Yuta’s ears go red and he would have found it really adorable if he didn’t see his boyfriend’s jaw clench too.

“If you actually paid attention to anything else other than Taeil hyung you’d know that both me and Taeyong have boyfriends and are happy.”

Taeil could see how uncomfortable Yuta is getting in front of him and he could only do so much to stop himself from speaking up.

“Wait, were you actually.. flirting with me?” Taeil puts on his best oblivious look. He heard Taeyong choke on his coke beside Yuta but he kept his eyes on Johnny.

“I..”

“Wait. I have a boyfriend.” Taeil cuts him off before he could even say anything.

“What?!” Taeil could swear he’s never heard Jungwoo speak that loud before.

“Since when?” Taeyong asked, sharing the same look on Jungwoo’s face.

“Since four years ago?”

“Hyung are you serious? How come you never told us?” Taeyong asked again while Jungwoo nods his head next to him.

“I.. you never asked?”

Now that he’s thinking about it, in all the three years he’s known Jungwoo and Taeyong, he doesn’t really think the topic came up.

“Huh.” Both Taeyong and Jungwoo’s faces are now blank, probably thinking if what Taeil just said is true.

“Anyway.. Johnny, I’m sorry if you think I’ve lead you on or something. I swear I didn’t think you were really into me?”

Johnny, stepping out from his daze just shakes his head, blank look still on his face.

“Well.. I don’t know why I assumed you were single too.. I guess.. it’s nobody’s fault?”

Taeil is pleasantly surprised at how well the other is taking the news. But most of all, he’s relieved to see the tension disappear from his boyfriend’s body.

“I mean, who am I kidding. You look like _that_! I shouldn’t really be surprised if you have a boyfriend.”

Taeil, taking pity on the tall guy in front of him did what he thinks should be enough to not make things awkward after this. After all, he really does enjoy Johnny’s and his friends’ company if they’re not being completely sticky with their motives

He gives Johnny a quick hug and kissed his cheek.

🌙⚽️🌙⚽️

Leading up to the day of the game, Taeil was relieved when Johnny and his friends still show up from time to time. Johnny would still sit next to him but he stopped leaning in too close. His friends would tease him in front of Taeil but he would just brush it off saying anybody who’s never had at least the slightest crush on him must be blind. The conversation ended up leaving Taeil a blushing mess with confessions even from his closest friends.

Yuta sits with them smiling all throughout the teasing.

“You! I still can’t believe you smile like that!” Taeyong pointed an accusing finger at him.

“Like what?” Yuta asked, complete unawareness displayed on his face (which Taeil only rolls his eyes at. His boyfriend is so fake.)

“Like that! Geez!” Taeyong answers exasperatedly, gesticulating.

Yuta tilts his head to the side, still feigning ignorance before a crumpled table napkin flew his direction missing his face by an inch. He turns his head slowly to the culprit, finding him laughing out loud. Yuta considered kissing him to shut him up but he didn’t.

On the day of the game, everybody who’s not playing are seated together. Taeil sandwiched in between Jungwoo who brought his boyfriend, Kun and Taeyong who also brought his boyfriend, Jaehyun with him.

Taeil couldn’t help but be proud of his boyfriend on his first official game as part of the team. So far, he’s played as part of the starting team, scoring their first goal even. Right next to him Jungwoo won’t stop talking about how Yuta is really good at the game.

“When’s your boyfriend coming? I thought we all agreed we’re doing this triple date after the game?” Taeyong asked during timeout.

“Oh. He’ll join us soon!”

“I swear to God if Yuta hyung didn’t know you have a boyfriend he’ll be all over you.” Jungwoo cuts in.

“Oh my God! I thought so too! I just didn’t say it out loud because I didn’t want to make Taeil hyung feel uncomfortable.”

Taeil looked at his friends as if they grew another heads.

“Oh come on! Just how oblivious are you really? You didn’t know when Johnny was flirting with you! Don’t tell me you’ve never noticed, not even once how Yuta looks at you?” Taeyong sounded like he really can’t believe Taeil missed all that. and really, Taeil wanted to laugh.

They all got distracted when the game started again. When it was clear that Yuta’s team is winning this one, Taeil’s little group are already celebrating in their seats. With only one minute left and Yuta has the ball, Taeil held his breath. He wasn’t surprised when Yuta scored another goal for the team. What surprised him was when Yuta pointed in their direction before shooting an invisible arrow.

“Wait what was that? Is that how they do winning ceremonies in Japan?” Jungwoo asked, confused.

Taeil couldn’t hide his blush anymore. Not when Yuta’s already running to their direction. Yuta only stops when he already has Taeil’s smaller body wrapped in his arms, kissing him for everyone to see.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Jungwoo screamed this time around.

**Author's Note:**

> @moonmantaeil on twt


End file.
